<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Headphones Help the Aesthetic by Squidsy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467575">The Headphones Help the Aesthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24'>Squidsy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edgy baby, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Switching, just a small one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell gets an Idea from Joe that causes Lucian to... just read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Headphones Help the Aesthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No Campbell you're a soft boy with mild Alt vibes, you can’t be a Baja Blast Bisexual,” Joe said during their breakfast. Campbell was still eating his cereal, “What does that even mean Joe.” The man gives him an intense gaze, “Zendaya, Tom Holland, me, like just chaotic people who can’t be straight you know. Don’t mistake it for David Bowie Bisexual which is like very grunge and what's in their headphones is it Hard rock? Disney? You won't know cause their expression doesn’t change. They don’t follow gender norms and basically are just badasses with good music taste. Now I have to go to work.” Joe rushed out the door waving as he left, leaving Campbell in his thoughts, “ ‘badasses with good music’, I can be a badass like Lucian. Would Lucian want to see me as a badass? Fits his whole dark and broody vibe. Well wolf-boy, let's see how this goes.”</p>
<p>~~~<br/>
Lucian was talking to a regular when Campbell walked in. The boy was wearing a leather jacket with buttons, a red flannel around his hips, a cropped Gun and Roses shirt, and ripped black jeans. The lycan couldn’t think as Campbell approached with his headphones blaring something incoherent. The boy sat at the bar and ordered a beer causing Lucian to inquire, “You don't drink beer, Campbell.” His voice was lighter than the usual huskiness and concrete words. Campbell looked away and when his eyes came back he bit his lip, trying, and succeeding, to re-seduce the wolf.</p>
<p>Campbell spent his time at Eclipse that night acting as if he and Lucian had never met and he was a badass. Neither was true and both caused Lucian to nearly tremble on site. He stayed after closing, sitting at a booth in the back acting like he was brooding. Lucian sat across him and raised his brow, “Campbell what are you doing?” He reached his foot out toward the man as he spoke, “Nothing Baby.” Campbell stared at the man for a few seconds before Lucian grabbed his chin, “Duck you know very well who the baby boy is in this relationship. Now stop the act before things start to stop working in your favor.” He pulled off Campbell's headphones and moved to his side of the booth. Lucian put his hand promptly on Campbell's thigh to calm him down from his previous aggression and whispered in his ear, “What are you doing, my love.” Campbell's breath hitched at the term and he said with a tremble in his voice, “Di- did you like it?” Lucian nearly growled in his ear, “Like it, I could barely take my eyes off you, but baby why so different?” The lycan started to nip at his neck, “Thought you would enjoy. Truth be told I was listening to Disney show tunes.” Lucian pulled off to give a puzzling look, “The headphones add to the aesthetic, now. upstairs?”  Lucian did a low growl and squeezed at his upper thigh again for confirmation. Joseph approached him right before they left the booth, “Hey bossman I have a couple of questions for you regarding how to close up.” Campbell made a clear whine which was silenced by Lucian finally reaching his cock and applying pressure. He smirked at the boy and said, “I’m all ears Joe we have nowhere to be.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As far as conversations go, 30 minutes is fairly short, the equivalent of a parent seeing an old friend and needing to catch up. But like that of a child when such chance happened Campbell had better places to be. For the entirety of the conversation, Lucian maintained his face despite the fact his hand never went above Campbell’s belt. He was toying with it all, at the start he tried to avoid the more attentive part until he indulged in soft stroking that made Campbell’s breath go shallow and his head to fall on his shoulder. It wasn’t until the boy whispered in his ear, “Daddy. Close.” Lucian pulled away quickly and excused himself just as fast, Campbell however was boneless and got lifted so his chest was at Lucian's, his arms and legs hugging equally tight. </p>
<p>Lucian was in no rush now he was out of the public eye. He placed the boy on the bed and undressed him just as slowly, “I can tolerate people seeing your delicious stomach but the thought of you orgasming in public.” He didn't speak; he simply nipped at Campbell’s neck whilst his hands reached down at his pants. By the time Lucian reached Campbell’s underwear, the lycan couldn’t hold back and nearly destroyed them. Lucian moved down to finally assist the boy with his throbbing issue, “Look at you baby, I’m so sorry for the wait but it will be worth it in the end, promise. Do you trust me?” Campbell nodded, quickly followed by him throwing his head back on the mattress as Lucian took him down to his entirety. The boy held onto his hair as he searched for his release that came swiftly after. He pulled the other up in the search of a kiss on the lips which he had been neglected from. Lucian cuddled into his side whispering praises into the boy's ear for how good he had been.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Campbell woke up that morning with Lucian, a thing he still wasn’t used to. Lucian was up against Campbell holding onto his torso outlining the marks left from the night before with growing pride. He smiled at the boy and said, “You ought to wear that outfit again. That was fun don’t you think.” Campbell laughed slightly, “Fun! I nearly died. I swear that Joseph bit was nearly planned.” Lucian looked around the room for a second cheekily. Campbell rose up causing The man to slide down, “It was planned, you cheeky bastard!” Lucian sat cross-legged and faced him, “You wore the outfit, and did the whole play-act thing. I had to get back at you somehow.” Campbell shoved at Lucian and promptly got pushed back into the mattress, not the first time in the last 24 hours. Lucian licked his lips and asked, “ Next time we play, I want to wear the costume if that's alright with you.” He crawled off both the boy and the bed to grab his pajama pants. Campbell got up as well, putting on Lucian’s boxers and one of his hoodies, “If you don’t wear a skirt I will be upset.” Lucian pouted at him then smiled, “Obviously I will wear a skirt are you kidding me.” Campbell grabbed at the lycan and got pulled into a hug, feeling content at his warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1st like partial smut thing. </p>
<p>I tried okay um but does anyone want a part 2 perhaps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>